Take the Stage, Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl
by shanejayell
Summary: Ayuki decides it's time to stop watching....


Note: I do not own any of the characters from Kashimashi, they belong to the creators of the anime and manga. Also, this story was written before I saw #12,13 of the anime, which pretty much makes this ending impossible.

Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl  
Take the Stage

Ayuki Mori walked with the others to their school, her red girl's uniform flowing around her legs as she watched the others with carefully hidden amusement. The dark purple haired woman had been doing this for weeks now, seeing them pulling together so awkwardly, drifting apart a bit, and slowly finding a balance between them.

'It's incredible,' Ayuki thought, silently reflecting on all that had happened to them barely a few months ago.

After being shot down confessing his love Hazumu Osaragi had went up into the hills near town to be alone even as may of his friends frantically looked for him. All of them had encouraged that love confession, and now they felt horribly guilty. Strangely a alien spaceship had crashed down on top of him that night and in saving his life the aliens had made a mistake... in restoring him they changed him into a girl.

Hazumu strode along beside them happily, the red-orange haired girl walking comfortably dressed in her matching girl's uniform. Except for some shock when it first happened Hazumu had adapted remarkably well to the gender change, taking it better than most of them had. Ayuki wouldn't mention it to anyone but she even wondered if Hazumu had really been meant to be a girl from the very start, considering the former boy's delicate nature and sweet personality.

Walking beside Hazumu as usual Tomari Kurusu kept a fond eye on her friend, her long brown hair falling in twin ponytails. Tomari had been more than a bit shocked by the change in her childhood friend, though she had soon discovered that Hazumu's personality remained the same. Her own feelings were confused, however, her long concealed love remaining strong even though Hazumu had become a girl like she was.

Ayuki felt a faint stab of guilt, though her expression still remained mostly composed. When Hazumu's former girlfriend began to pursue the now female Hazumu she had encouraged Tomari to fight for her too, to step up onto the stage and make herself seen in Hazumu's eyes. In the end Tomari had lost in that contest of love, however, and Ayuki knew that she was partially responsible for pushing her to that defeat.

As they neared the school a black haired girl looked up from where she was waiting by the gate, her pretty face lighting up in a warm smile of welcome. "Hazumu," Yasuna Kamizumi called out to her happily as the two women rushed together. Taking together softly they took each other's hands and walked on towards the school building, the rest of them falling into step behind them.

"You've been awfully quiet today," Tomari said to Ayuki quietly as they walked to class together, watching the young lovers talking happily.

"Just thinking," Ayuki admitted. She nodded towards where Hazumu and Yasuna were walking so close, "Are you all right with all this?"

"I think so," Tomari shrugged slightly as she continued, "it helps me to know that Hazumu is so happy..."

Ayuki reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently in comfort as she said to Tomari, "Sometimes I think you put her happiness to far ahead of your own."

Tomari gave her a thoughtful look then she shrugged slightly. "Isn't that what love is about?" she said simply.

Ayuki looked over at her in surprise, feeling oddly humbled by her friend. "Maybe so," she thoughtfully acknowledged.

Later that she found herself up on one of the roofs, looking down as people went about their various school activities. She always prided herself on her detachment, on not stepping on the stage and taking risks, yet... Ayuki sighed. More and more her studied detachment was failing her, and she knew exactly why.

"Is everything all right?" Hazumu asked softly, the sweet redhead giving her a concerned look.

Ayuki nearly jumped in surprise, looking up to meet her eyes. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I was out gardening," Hazumu nodded towards the nearby beds of plants that the gardening club and she had helped set up. She gave Ayuki a surprisingly piercing look with those innocent eyes and asked her again, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ayuki admitted finally, pushing up her glasses. She looked down at the track club practicing, watching the women running in circles on the race track. Her eyes tended to where Tomari ran, her long brown hair flowing behind her. "Do you ever regret telling Yasuna you loved her the first time?" she asked.

"No," Hazumu shook her head, "I don't."

"Even after she rejected you then?" Ayuki asked softly.

"Even if nothing else had happened between us," Hazumu answered her quietly, "letting Yasuna know my feelings, if they were honest, was the right thing to do." Innocently she asked, "Why did you want to know?"

Ayuki decided to be honest, "Because for the first time I'm seriously thinking about telling someone I love them."

"It's not me, is it?" Hazumu asked a bit warily.

Fighting back a chuckle Ayuki reassured her, "No, you're safe." She could certainly understand her concern, though, considering how many of her classmates had developed a interest in Hazumu since her change.

"Good," Hazumu gave a relieved sigh. She looked curious, "This person... do you think they share your feelings?"

"I don't know," Ayuki said, "we've been friends a long time." A slight smile, "And she's been pretty busy lately."

"We all have," Hazumu agreed innocently.

They talked for awhile, Ayuki skillfully deflecting any more personal questions then they went back to class. Only half her attention was devoted to her teachers, the rest turning over her feelings in her mind, examining them. Ayuki felt a mix of relief and dread when the final bell came, walking out with the rest. Putting her slippers away she pulled her shoes on and walked out the building, waiting by the main gate.

'She doesn't have club activities today,' Ayuki looked at her watch a moment, then up at the students streaming by, 'so it shouldn't be long...'

Breaking through the mob of students Tomari reached Ayumi's side, smiling happily in welcome. "I'm glad you waited," she admitted as they fell into step, "Hazumu and Yasuna want everyone to join them on a picnic next week."

"Hazumu is pretty clueless," Ayuki smiled wryly as they walked, "inviting us all along on her dates with Yasuna."

"She's cute that way," Tomari chuckled, "but this time I think it's Yasuna's idea." Her expression was faintly pained, "It's their six month anniversary party, I think."

Ayuki reached out to gently squeeze Tomari's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be there for moral support," she said firmly.

"Thanks," Tomari put her hand on Ayuki's as they stopped on the street, the sunlight streaming down around them. Softly she added, "And thank you for all your help during all this... you've been a good friend."

"I don't know how much of a help I've been," Ayuki admitted, "but you're welcome." She hesitated, searching for the right thing to say...

Tomari saw the hesitation in her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

'I love you,' Ayuki opened her mouth to say, but the words wouldn't seem to come out. Shaking herself she smiled sheepishly as she said, "Never mind. Do you have anything you need to do tonight?"

"No, how about you?" Tomari asked, her eyes questioning.

"Let's do some kareoke and embarrass ourselves," Ayuki offered with a grin, "and I promise not to mention Hazunu and Yasuna."

"You're on," Tomari took Ayuki's hand and they hurried off together.

Ayuki smiled, hurrying along behind her. 'I guess I don't get to step on the stage of love today,' she thought, 'but there's always tomorrow.'

End

Notes: While Girl meets Girl is light fare it's a pretty good anime, and I'm quite enjoying reading scanlations of the manga. I liked the character of Ayuki a lot and wanted to give her a moment in the sun, though I'm not sure how believable her having an unrequited love for Tomari is.


End file.
